OneShot Charms
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Bunch of Oneshots. Can be silly or angsty. Some might actually turn into stories.
1. Wormtail's Regret

**Yay my first drabble!**

**From Wormtail's POV!**

**Ugh, I hate that name.**

**Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Well on with it!**

* * *

He was jealous. Jealous of Little Harry Potter.

Why? Because he would be taking all the attention from Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus.

The Dark Lord found him, whispered already broken promises to him.

And he still believed them.

He betrayed his best friends, he betrayed them. And then, the Dark Lord was no more.

Harry had no more parents.

He still felt guilt, not only did he betray them, but he left little Harry with no parents.

He didn't see him again until it was his first year. He looked like James, but he had Lily's eyes. He kept getting into trouble, no pranks, but trouble. Then came that dreadful third year, where he was only 13 and already growing up.

After that, he OWED him his life.

Then, he escaped, back to the Dark Lord.

And he saw Harry once again, in the Graveyard.

He saw the hurt look that passed over his face whenever he saw Cedric Diggory; he did not know why the Hufflepuff came to the Graveyard with him, though it might have been Harry's fault. But after being in the same dorm with Harry he knew one thing.

He had guilt issues.

And that made him feel even more guilty.

Peter saw the look on Harry's face when he faced the Dark Lord, he saw and he knew that Harry was prepared for anything, even death.

Then…..then he saw their spirits.

Lily and James.

When they went towards the Dark Lord he was sure both parents looked his way.

He couldn't know for sure, because he watched as Harry Potter left the graveyard. Good, he was safe.

He didn't see him for another year, he only saw photo's of him in the Daily Prophet.

And after his 5th year did Peter feel even more guilty.

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather was dead. He overheard Sirius talking to Harry at the end of his 3rd year, asking if he wanted to live with him, and he quickly agreed. And now he couldn't, it was his fault. If he didn't betray Lily and James, then they would be alive, Sirius would be alive…

He didn't see him anymore.

Until his 7th year, but everyone knew he was not going to be there. He appeared in the cell of Malfoy Manor they were staying at.

And he saw him, looking so much like a mixture of Lily and James, determined and brave.

He put his hands around his throat.

Then he heard what he had forgotten.

"_You're going to kill me? After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"_

He owed him. He loosened his hold on his throat.

Then Ron Weasly took his wand, something he was not expecting. He took his wand, and his silver hand had no control now. The silver hand went towards his throat, he could faintly see the two young men trying to release the silver hands hold.

He wanted to beg them to let the hand continue, he didn't want to serve the Dark Lord. He wanted to be…._free._

Then, he was gone.

He was free.

Where he stood on clouds he watched the seen from below. Even though Harry would never hear him he whispered _"Beat the Dark Lord."_

And for the first time ever, Peter Pettigrew smiled.

* * *

**That sounded cheesy right?**

**Admit it, it did.**

**I think I'm going to do more of these, people's point of views.**

**Maybe next will be *sob* Sirius**


	2. Padfoot's Paw Prints

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Yay! My second Drabble!**

**This one is going to make me cry; just thinking about it is making me cry **

***sniff***

**Here is some tissues if you guys cry as well**

***hands paw print tissues***

* * *

Sirius Black had been the best friend of James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew during his years at Hogwarts, they called themselves the Marauders. They caused mischief everywhere they went, because that was their rule. Which involved pranking anyone in the way.

Soon enough they all graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They still kept in touch. And then that day came.

The day James Potter married Lily Evans.

It wasn't a big shock for the Marauders, they started going out in their seventh year and they were obviously in love, but some years (months?) later came another big shock.

Lily was pregnant.

And once the baby was born Sirius vowed to be the best godfather ever. Just looking into his emerald green eyes would melt anyone. Hearing Harry Potter laugh would make everyone smile. Then came that dreadful night.

Halloween night.

Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, leaving Harry with no parents.

At first, Sirius tried to take Harry, but he couldn't. Dumbledore decided to place him with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley. Then Sirius went looking for Peter, who decided to cause an explosion, kill 12 muggles, cut off his finger, transform to Wormtail, and go into the sewers.

Then Sirius went to Azkaban for twelve long years, never allowed to see Harry again.

One day (or was it night) the minister gave him a newspaper and he couldn't believe the picture on it…

One, the Weasly family had grown.

And Two, there was Wormtail, sitting on the youngest Weasly boy's shoulder.

Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, where his godson, Harry, would be. Sirius Black smiled, for the first time in his twelve years here, and thought up his plan to escape.

Once he did, he walked all the way to Surrey, and spotted Harry. He looked so young…so much of a mixture of Lily and James.

Then he saw him again, many times until their final meeting at the Shrieking Shack. Where his best friend, Moony; Remus Lupin, and him self had finally captured Wormtail. It was then that Sirius asked Harry is he would want to live with him.

And his godson did.

Sirius had hope flickering inside him, he would be free….

Then the hope died away when the moon began rising. One look on Remus's face and he knew that he hadn't taken his potion. Fast forward from here and he was at the lake, surrounded by Dementors. Through the slits of his eyes he was proud that Harry could cast a Patronus charm, but then….then he felt something important leave him…and darkness took over him.

When he woke up he was in a cell. He cursed; he was getting a Dementors kiss now. He felt like crying but held it in, he would not cry.

As the light sky changed to night he heard someone outside his cell, and found Hermione opening his cell, with Harry and a…Hippogriff?

It didn't matter, now he was un-officially free, Harry and Hermione set him free, believing him.

Then came Harry's fourth year, where Sirius was panicking and pacing every moment he got. His godson was entered in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Not only that, but he had a dream from Voldemort. What did this mean? What could it mean?

The Third Task told the truth; Harry came back, with a body, the cup, and telling Dumbledore that "He's back."

Sirius felt his insides turn cold, Voldemort was back.

Then his fifth year, he was getting older, his eyes told that he had seen things, bad things. Sirius was happy that whenever Harry saw him, the light cam back into his emerald eyes. He was happy just making Harry happy.

Soon enough it was Christmas holidays, and he was even happier, singing Christmas songs and everything. He was sad to see Harry go but expected to see him again. He hesitated with everything, and once he was sure he wrote down a will.

He was surprised he had the courage to write one, well that shows he was a true Gryffindor.

The Department of Mysteries is where he saw his godson once again. He stupidly dueled Bella. He shouldn't have challenged her…

He gave one last look towards his godson, towards innocent little Harry, and fell through the Veil.

In a white flash of light he was…he was somewhere. He opened his eyes to see Hazel eyes looking down at him. He embraced his brother, his best friend. Then he spotted Lily and smiled sadly at the both of them.

He continued to watch Harry, they all did. Sirius and James growled at the thought of Snape, he killed Albus Dumbledore.

Peter (Wormtail) came as well, Lily gave him a grateful smile but nothing else, Sirius would have gladly taken off the smile from Peter's face.

They were twitching at every near death experience Harry got into. "A dragon! Really! A DRAGON!" came Lily's shout when they broke into Gringotts.

Soon enough the war started at Hogwarts and with that came a lot more people, including their other best friend Remus Lupin, Sirius's cousin Tonks, and Snape. Sirius was surprised; Moony had a mini-Moony with Tonks.

When bodies stopped coming in for a moment a women beckoned Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily. They knew what they had to do.

Seeing Harry again was the best gift ever, it nearly made Sirius cry. Harry looked so young, and so old at the same time. He had grown up.

"_Does it hurt?" _

Sirius gave a smile and replied _"Dying? Not at all, quicker and easier than falling asleep."_

They stayed with him, until the very end. Even though he dropped the stone, they were still with him, invisible.

When the war was over they went back up to the afterlife, and for once Sirius was glad for leaving his paw prints behind.

* * *

**That was so cheesy huh? *sniff* Sirius deserves cheesy, he was the best character.**

***starts sobbing***

**Next will be Remus.**

***sobs harder***

**I need some chocolate now!**


	3. Moony's Full Moon

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Now it is time for…**

**MOONY!**

***sob* poor Teddy Lupin.**

**Once again, DAMN YOU JKR!**

* * *

When he was first bit, it hurt like hell. He ran to his parents, explaining what happened. He knew what he had become; he had read about it and knew. And by the looks on his parent's faces they knew as well.

He was a werewolf.

The first few transformations had been painful, oh so painful. Whenever he came back the looks on his parents faces made him want to cry, they worried but they were still horrified of him, as if expecting him to transform at any minute and attack him.

Soon enough his Hogwarts Letter came, he was saddened when his parents sent a letter back about his 'problem'. And whenever they announced it like that he flinched, they said it as if it were some disease!

The letter came back, saying there was a perfect place for transformations. He was excited, he wanted to go, and he wanted to learn. He let out all hope that he would make friends, once they found out that he was a werewolf they would ditch him faster than he could say 'Voldemort'.

He was surprised he met someone, Peter Pettigrew, who liked the quiet side of everything. Remus was glad; Peter never questioned why he left at the nights of the full moons.

Then they met James Potter and Sirius Black. The trouble makers of the school, the ones who cause chaos and pranks wherever they went, getting detention left and right, not a care in the world.

Oh how Remus Lupin wished he could be just like that.

They all became fast friends, the four of them, calling themselves The Marauders soon enough. Even Peter and him self joined in on the pranks. For once in his life, Remus John Lupin felt as if he belonged, for a short time, he forgot about his werewolf problem.

Full moons came and went, they questioned him and he continued to lie, saying that his mother was sick. They believed him….for some months, at least, until his second year.

They told him they had figured it out, and Remus was struck by fear. Would they accept him? Would they not want to be friends with him anymore? Would they tell the whole school? But no, because when Remus mentioned getting out of their hair he was surprised when James shouted "We don't care! You are our friend; it does not matter to us!"

It nearly made him burst into tears, he was so grateful to have friends like them. He would not trade them for the world.

Around their fifth year his friends had a surprise for them, they had become Animagi so they could keep him company during full moons!

Once again, he was grateful he had friends like them.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The Four Best Friends, Brother, and Marauders for life.

They never stayed out of contact, they always kept in touch. And he was shocked when Lily and James announced that they were getting married. He was even more shocked when they announced with faces full of happiness that they were having a child.

Harry James Potter made him happy with one simple glance. Harry seemed to take a liking to Remus once he had spotted him, always making Remus tell him stories. Usually stories of Hogwarts and all the pranks the Marauders were involved in.

Then the Potter Family had to go into hiding, Voldemort was after them because of the stupid Prophecy.

And then came that night, where he lost two of his dearest friends. He wanted to step in and take Harry, to raise him but they would never allow him, because of his 'furry little problem' as James called it. He was horrified that Sirius, Padfoot, would do such a thing, betray Lily and James to Voldemort.

He didn't see Harry until his third year.

He looked so much like James….except he had Lily's eyes, her emerald green eyes that used to be so filled with life before she was murdered.

The Patronus Lessons, just one look at Harry's face and you could see the determination in his eyes, he wasn't going to give up, and he wanted to fight those Dementors. Though he could detect longing in them.

His suspicions were correct when Harry explained he could hear Voldemort murdering Lily, and that he could hear James telling Lily to run.

Remus was surprised when Harry had the Marauders Map, he was angry but a bit proud that he had it, Harry never had anything of his Dad but he didn't tell him the true identities of the Marauders.

That was the year where Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban.

Remus had a feeling about how he did it; he was an Animagus of course, so Dementors would not be able to sense them.

The map….he spotted Peter Pettigrew on the map. So many theories ran through his mind, Was it really Sirius who betrayed them? Was Peter the actual Secret Keeper? Did they switch at the last second?

So many things to ponder, then he spotted him.

Padfoot.

He captured him immediately, allowing Padfoot to change into Sirius, and Sirius explained that he was innocent. With Peter Pettigrew showing up on the map he had to believe him.

The Shrieking Shack, where he had to go through painful transformations. Funny how he ended up encountering Pettigrew there.

And yet he managed to escape, with Harry, Hermione, and Sirius nearly getting the Dementors Kiss.

It didn't make any sense, but somehow Harry managed to conjure a Patronus, a stag, representing his father's animagus form. He was so sure that James and Lily would have been proud of their son, determined for anything.

He did not see much of him in his fourth year, all he could see was Sirius pacing back and forth in front of him, and Harry was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

He came to the last task of course, he had seen him beforehand, nervous but determined.

Harry came back with the cup….clutching to Cedric Diggory's dead body.

Remus was nearly heart broken, he had never seen Harry so….lost. He had the same haunted look Harry had. Not many people knew what happened; only Sirius and Dumbledore knew the whole story. The summer they stayed in Grimmauld Place Sirius threatened that he would become the murderer everyone believed him to be if they asked Harry about the Third Task.

Of course, Remus would have said the same, except it would be **Moony** that would deal with the problem.

The Department of Mysteries, how the kids ended up there he would never know.

"_Harry- no!"_

"_SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM- I'LL KILL HER!"_

He kept a tight grip on him that day, fear of losing him through the veil as well.

"_I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"_

Those words, her insane laughter, they filled his mind, reminding him of his loss.

Harry's sixth year, not much had happened. Tonks had taken a liking to him, and he took a liking to her. And then Death Eaters managed to get into the castle. Harry's words in the Hogwarts infirmary scared the life out of him.

"_Snape killed Dumbledore." _When the sixteen year old said that his words from Christmas echoed in his mind _"Do you honestly trust Snape?"_

He should not have trusted Snape.

He got married to Tonks, another shining light in the darkness of this war. And then….then she was pregnant. He was so worried, his kind, they didn't usually breed. He had many doubts, what if the baby was just like him? What if the baby didn't like him?

Which made him want to go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to search for….whatever they were searching for. Harry's words stung him but he did have a point. He managed to hear what he had said after their argument.

"_Parent's…shouldn't have to leave their children unless they have to."_

It made him ashamed that he would think of just abandoning his Dora and his child, so he stayed, worrying for Harry, wondering what was wrong.

Then….then Ted Remus Lupin burst into his life, he went to Shell Cottage, a bit surprised to see the trio there, but nevertheless, excited that his little baby had been born.

"_You'll be godfather?"_

He had to say, Harry's expression had been priceless. It didn't matter, Harry deserved the title, and his Dora agreed with him.

And…and at last, they were finally at Hogwarts, preparing for the final war. He was dueling Dolohov, he didn't see the Death Eater behind him, of course he saw his Dora right next to him, they were both him.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Both died, never knowing how their son would grow up…

He appeared once again, in the forest where he ran around as Moony. He wanted to cry when he spotted Harry.

"…_right after you had your son….Remus, I'm sorry-"_

He was quite shocked at Harry's reaction, but cut him off by saying "_I am sorry too. Sorry I will never know him...but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life._"

The stone dropped, they still stayed with him, invisible of course. And they continued to watch over, especially when Harry had started taking care of his son, whose hair kept changing colors. He was proud, proud that Harry won the war, proud that his son has a decent godfather.

And the full moon sunk down once more, him not changing or reacting to it.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Remus is second on my list with Sirius in BIG BLACK BOLD LETTERS.**

***sigh* poor Teddy….at least he gets to stay with Harry now!**

**And I KNOW WHO IS GOING TO PLAY TEDDY IN THE MOVIE!**

**And Harry's children too…**

**Well Review Please!**


	4. Prong's Praise

**Yay another one-shot!**

**Oh yeah, I do not own Harry Potter….**

***cries***

* * *

James Potter was one of the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts. Once he met Sirius on the train they turned out to be the best of friends, causing mischief everywhere they went. Then they teamed up with Remus and Peter, calling themselves the Marauders.

And they found out Remus's secret.

They had no problem with it, really they didn't. But after they found out they started learning how to become Animagus, so that he wouldn't go through transformations alone. He had met Lily in his first year, of course and had fallen in love with her right at the start.

Even though she kept saying 'No' to him, he still asked.

And then came seventh year, where the Marauders did not do many pranks.

And when Lily Evans finally said 'yes' to go out with him.

He was so happy with her; she always made him smile in any way…..so he proposed, almost a few months after they got out of Hogwarts. The huge grin never leaving his face as she jumped into his arms exclaimed "yes!"

Just about a year after they got married she had a surprise waiting for him.

Lily Evans-Potter was pregnant.

James was so excited, already looking for names, deciding Sirius would be godfather….

And then that damn prophecy was made.

So they had to go into hiding, at first they made Sirius their Secret Keeper, but then….Sirius said he should be the decoy and Peter should be Secret Keeper.

A brilliant plan until Voldemort found out where they lived.

"_Lily! Take Harry! I'll hold him off!"_

He would never watch his son grow up….his precious son…

He closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

And then….he had to watch over his son….he couldn't be there for him. And Lily appeared right next to him….there they sat…..every single day….just watching over there son fight Voldemort nearly all his years at Hogwarts.

His first year, James was dancing around when he found out that his son became Seeker. But then he was freaking out when Harry went off to face Voldemort by himself.

His second year, it was quiet at first (that was good…) until the attacks started and he went off to the Chamber of Secrets where he fought a Basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and nearly died from the Basilisk Venom.

His third year, sure he was excited to watch Sirius try and catch that rat…. But it was the Dementors he was worried about….because Harry could hear his mother and him self being murdered by Voldemort….and when he fell off his broom….well he was pacing around with worry, willing for his son to wake up.

His fourth year, he would have thought that Lily wanted to go back down to Earth and smack Dumbledore for allowing him in this tournament….well he would have too but….then again who wouldn't? They watched him in the Graveyard, as Cedric came and joined them….as someone came over and told them they needed to tell Harry to hold on and such.

And so they did.

His fifth year….if James Potter wasn't dead he would have gone to hex Umbridge until nobody knew who she was, that's how angry he was. But, he was proud that his son was the leader of an illegal club, they were doing something against the Ministry!

And when they left for the Department of Mysteries….he watched the sadness grow on his face as Sirius fell through the Veil, Remus had to hold Harry back so he wouldn't go after him….which is good….but then Harry went after Bellatrix and used an Unforgivable on her…..even though it didn't work….well he would have used one too if she had just killed Sirius Black, his best friend since their first year of Hogwarts….

Sixth year….Horcruxes….Harry was learning how to defeat Voldemort….he knew what the Prophecy contained….and Dumbledore was teaching him what to do to kill Voldemort. He was proud and scared of/for his son. He just wanted to hold his son back and hug him forever….

And came the shocking person and shocking news.

Dumbledore was dead….

And Severus Snape killed him.

Then…..then his son and his two best friends were on the run….they didn't go back to their Seventh year at Hogwarts, they went off, looking for Horcruxes, in which James was nearly breaking everybody's arm, hoping he would be alright.

Soon enough he was in the forest, putting the Snitch to his lip and whispering _"I am about to die…."_

James looked up at Remus (when did he get there?), Lily, and Sirius. They knew what they had to do.

"_You are nearly there….Very close. We are….so proud of you."_

James could clearly see the look of relief on his face when he said that, as if waiting for them to scold them.

"_You'll stay with me?"_

"_Until the very end."_

He was so proud of his son….so very proud….he was worried when he got hit with the killing curse but it didn't matter….his son was going to be alive. They knew because Albus Dumbledore disappeared for quite some time, they knew he was talking to Harry.

They stayed with him, as he said, until the very end, where he defeated Voldemort, that's where they went back to where they had to be…

And he continued watching over, giving his praise from up above.

* * *

**James Potter's was short wasn't it?**

**We don't really know him, that's why….**

**Since he DIED at the beginning…**

**I'm still mad that Sirius died….**

**And Remus….**

**Damn you JKR**


	5. Emerald Necklace

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**I'm thinking of making this a story….**

**Not sure though, we'll just have to wait and see!**

**And I think that Harry should still be a Parselmouth, because maybe he is descended from both Salazar and Godric somehow.**

**Don't like, deal with it, it's my one-shot.**

* * *

Harry looked around the boys dormitories, he was alone. He looked out the window and saw the sun shining down on the castle, or what was left of it at least. He breathed a sigh of relief, they did it, and they won.

The war was over.

His eyes were suddenly overcome by sadness, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Mad-Eye, and Snape….all gone.

Dead.

He opened the window and breathed in the fresh air, such a great relief from being on the run for so long….He reached up and traced his lightning bolt scar. He pictured a snake in his mind, hoping that he wouldn't be able to speak the ancient language any more.

He was disappointed when he heard himself speak, the s's sounding like hissing.

He was descended from Godric, could he somehow be descended from Salazar? He glanced at his old bed and did a double take when he spotted a necklace lying there. He reached out and picked it up, studying it in his hands.

'_Snoisnemid hguorht levart' _it read. He turned it over and spotted and emerald there. He put a finger on the emerald and was surprised when he felt a familiar pull at his navel and his whole world turned black.

* * *

Lily and James Potter smiled at Albus Dumbledore, accepting their jobs here at Hogwarts. At least they would be with their son and daughter, Daniel and Samantha.

Just then a light appeared and a young man stumbled out of the light. He looked up and spotted the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Dumbledore?" he asked before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell backwards towards the floor.

James quickly stood up and grabbed him before he could fall.

Lily took a closer look at his face and recognized who he was. Tears sprung to her eyes as she brushed out a piece of his hair that went over his eyes.

"Harry…" she murmured as tears fell from her eyes.

Dumbledore, who had said nothing, stood up and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. He spoke briefly with someone before turning back to look at the husband and wife.

"I think a trip to the infirmary would be nice." He said; his eyes devoid of any twinkle.

Lily and James could only nod as James picked up Harry and walked out of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**Like I said, I might turn this into a story.**

**It depends alright! Don't pressure me!**

**Naw go ahead and pressure me, if you do I'm sure I'll start on it right away.**

**Well, REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Golden Watch

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hey another one shot!**

**I might turn this into a story as well….**

**Damn Plot Bunny's! Attacking me with their razor sharp teeth!**

**DO NOT TRUST THEM!**

**Oh yes, this is another version of 'Emerald Necklace' except that its time travel. And it's a Golden Watch.**

* * *

Harry looked around the boys dormitories, he was alone. He looked out the window and saw the sun shining down on the castle, or what was left of it at least. He breathed a sigh of relief, they did it, and they won.

The war was over.

His eyes were suddenly overcome by sadness, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Mad-Eye, and Snape….all gone.

Dead.

He opened the window and breathed in the fresh air, such a great relief from being on the run for so long….He reached up and traced his lightning bolt scar. He pictured a snake in his mind, hoping that he wouldn't be able to speak the ancient language any more.

He was disappointed when he heard himself speak, the s's sounding like hissing.

He was descended from Godric, could he somehow be descended from Salazar? He glanced at his old bed and did a double take when he spotted a watch lying there. He reached out and picked it up, studying it in his hands.

'_Emit hguorht levart' _it read. He turned it over and spotted that the hands seemed to not work. He turned the hands and smiled when it started working. The he was surprised when he felt a familiar pull at his navel and his whole world turned black.

* * *

"_Prongs he looks just like you!"_

"_Yeah, are you sure this isn't a prank?"_

"_I'm sure! Maybe he's a cousin or something….you know how my family produces a lot."_

"_That is really gross; I did not need to hear that…"_

"_Whatever Wormtail."_

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of everything. He looked up and quickly sat up when he saw four teenagers watching his every move. Tears sprung to his eyes when he recognized every single one of them.

His eyes rested on Remus, the very person whose body was lying down on the floor of the great hall just some hours ago, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

"Well….that went well." Sirius muttered as he stood up to help the kid on the floor to the Hospital Wing. His friends snapped out of their daze and helped as well.

* * *

**Yay, I like this one better!**

**Well, I might continue this.**

**There is a poll on my profile so**

**Go and vote!**


	7. Awakened

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, I wrote this little drabble in Algebra 1 class.**

**In my English Composition book because our English teacher lets us do anything in that book.**

**He is so awesome! Anyways, I might turn this into a story.**

**Summary: Set after GoF. What if Lily and James weren't echoes in the graveyard? What if they were spirits?**

**Hey, maybe I'll add in one suicide attempt for Harry. Cuz Ron will be like "I wish you were dead" and blah…**

* * *

They were roaming.

The spirits went everywhere, trying to find their bodies. They remembered every single detail of what happened when they were alive.

Except tonight.

They could not remember how they ended up as spirits; all they knew was that they needed to find their bodies…

Finally, the woman pointed at a very familiar house. The man grinned at her and they quickly went inside.

They spotted their bodies, still lying there. They quickly went into their familiar bodies, hoping it would work.

With a deep breath they both opened their eyes.

* * *

A teenager's eyes snapped open. Familiar emerald eyes looked panicked for a moment before going dull. He couldn't remember what woke him up….he just had a feeling…

And this time, it was a good feeling.

* * *

**If this were actually going to become a story (most likely) then this was just a teaser.**

**Yes, go ahead and yell at me for the teaser.**

**I am a tease aren't I?**

…

**That came out wrong. **

**EDIT: And if this will become a story, then I will make this teaser into a prologue, longer if you must.**

**EDIT 2: I need a name for this story...so go and give me names!**


	8. Secrets

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This plot bunny kept bothering me all day so I had to write it.**

**Damn you Lord of the Plot Bunnies.**

**Summary: Post GoF. Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place and something has changed about him. He flinches at every touch, jumps up at every sound, and is always so pale all the time. Everyone wants to know what's wrong with him….So how come only Ron, Fred, and George only know?**

**Yay! I completely suck at summaries! Oh yeah, self harm warning….maybe….I dunno…..Pepperoni is a great snack….**

**Okay, on with this tiny little ficlet!**

* * *

He walked into the place, Grimmauld Place, and looked around the darkness. He felt someone brush up against him and tensed but relaxed slightly when he realized it was only Moody passing through. He bit his lip, trying to stare ahead instead of the dark corners where-

'_No! Don't think about it!'_

Molly Weasly gave him a hug, which involved him tensing up once again. She patted his back and he avoided the stares he got when he flinched.

He was grateful when she told him where Ron and Hermione were….he needed to talk to Ron….that was it. He knew all about his home life, and Fred and George knew as well. He was glad he had friends like them; they stayed with him no matter what.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and was met by bushy hair. He flinched at her hug, and took a step to the side when she let go. She gave him a confused look, wondering about her actions. Harry didn't meet her gaze.

"Hey Har." Ron said, giving him a smile.

"Hey Ron." He said, giving a weak smile back. Ron raised an eyebrow, using his eyes to ask what was wrong. Harry met his gaze and let part of his mask slip. Ron narrowed his eyes, a sign that clearly meant 'Were talking later'

Harry gave a slight nod and jumped when two cracks sounded through the air. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Fred and George. They stared at him with a frown and Harry realized that his emotional mask wasn't on.

They glanced over at Ron, who was telling them with hand signals that they would talk later. Eventually the twins gave nod and disappeared from the room.

Harry sat down on the bed with a sigh, wondering what he would tell them.

* * *

**What's wrong with Harry?**

**Guess and you get no prize! ^^**

**Well, I must say it might have been rape, though by who I will not tell.**

**I bet your guessing already….**


	9. The Elements Book 1: The Stones

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I decided to write this right now for these One-shot charms so it doesn't turn into a story.**

**It's pretty cold outside isn't it?**

**And it looks rainy.**

**It is such a beautiful day/night.**

**Oh yeah, FUN FACT: I love rain and gloomy weather.**

**

* * *

**

Harry looked at the identical letters on the table, wondering who it could be from. He looked over at the other people in the room with him, their expressions, and their reactions to seeing their own names on an envelope.

Hermione looked suspicious.

Ron looked confused.

Neville looked nervous.

Luna looked excited.

Ginny looked cautious.

As for himself, well he supposed he might have had a blank look. He was never really good at being surprised, with being killed nearly every year, who would?

Harry slowly reached for the one with his name on it…

"Harry! You never know what could be inside!" Hermione exclaimed, wanting to stop him.

"I can't help it," he said, staring right into her eyes "It seems to be calling me."

Neville nodded "I feel it calling me too, I don't know why either."

Everyone else agreed, even Hermione.

Once they each opened their envelope and were surprised when a small stone fell into each of their palms.

"Any info on these stones, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking up at her from his bright red and orange one.

Hermione shook her head, still staring at her dark blue and green one.

"They seem to have strings, as if they were a necklace." Neville said, observing his dark green and brown one.

"They do seem pretty too." Ginny whispered as she placed her pure white one around her neck. After they saw nothing bad had happened to her once she put it one, they each put it one, feeling warmth shoot through their body once it was around their neck.

Luna fingered her light blue and white one with a smile on her face while Harry stared at his own.

It was all black.

After a few moments a glow surrounded each and every one of them, the same glow as their stone color.

"We shouldn't have-" began Harry, but he couldn't speak because the glow faded and they fell to the floor of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

**I am sure you can guess what those stones are.**

**Yup, they are elements.**

**Well, if I do make this story, it will probably be a trilogy.**

**As in 'The Elements Book 1: The Stones'**

**Hey that sounds like a good trilogy.**

**I don't know when I'll start though….**


	10. Reap

**Hey I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Oh great, another plot bunny**

**DX why do they always bother me!**

**Summary: Harry Potter, the new Grim Reaper. What will he do when his friends start acting suspicious of his activities? What excuses will he make up about his appearance? Set during 5****th**** year. Slight AU. **

**Bad summary I know.**

**

* * *

**

A cloaked figure stared down at the lifeless body, the soul bobbed right over the body. The figure sighed and with a wave of his hand, the soul was banished to the Underworld. He disappeared into the Shadows, almost like apparition.

He appeared in a room, dark black and green surrounding the walls. He placed his scythe onto his bed and walked over to his drawer.

He pulled out a list, which would show all the people he had to kill, had to banish their soul.

The paper stayed blank for a moment before a name started writing.

_Harry…._

The Reaper froze, hoping that it wasn't him; it couldn't be him….had been watching him lately, seeing if he would be Reaper material. Usually Reapers only live for a thousand years before choosing the next Reaper, and he was going to be gone soon.

_Potter…._

He dropped the paper in shock, it fluttered to the ground. He trembled; he had to save him, the new Reaper, the Chosen One to defeat Voldemort, the one who helped him on the street one day even though they never knew each other…

_**Flashback**_

_He sighed when the boxes of candy fell from his hand. He should have gotten less…._

"_I'll help you if you like." A voice said softly, already bending down to help him._

_He turned and stared at the man, who continued helping him. Slowly the Reaper began picking up boxes of candy as well. He was about to grab them all but the boy stopped him "Where is your car sir? I would like to help you, you must really like candy."_

_The boy glanced up and smiled at his nod. The Reaper's eyes widened, Harry Potter? Helping him?_

"_Thank you" he murmured, touched by his act of kindness._

_**Flashback End**_

The Reaper slowly picked up the paper and stared at the cause of death.

_Suicide._

His eyebrows shot up, who would consider…

Then he paused, remembering hearing about the Third Task and the boy-who-lived claiming Voldemort was back. He winced, the boy must feel guilty.

He sighed and grabbed his scythe. He walked over to his dresser and opened a box. He slowly smiled when he spotted the necklace and bracelets in there.

He closed the box and placed them in his robes. Once he grabbed a letter and a book he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Once the Reaper got there he spotted the raven haired boy about to raise the razor. He flicked his hand and the razor turned into a butterfly, which slowly fluttered from his hands. Shocked emerald eyes met steely blue.

"Wh- Who are you?" the boy asked, not daring to look away.

There was silence for a moment before the Reaper said "The Grim Reaper, nice to meet you."

The Reaper could have laughed at the expression on the future Reaper's face.

"Are you here to kill me then?" the boy asked, his body deflating.

The dark robed person shook his head and said "No, you are going to be the new Grim Reaper."

Emerald eyes were wide as his mouth dropped open before he fell onto his bed with a dead faint.

The Grim Reaper sighed and pulled the box out from his robes. He opened it and placed a cuff bracelet on each wrist of the boy. He placed the necklace as well. He placed the book and letter right next to him and slowly left the scythe on the floor.

"May you be a great Reaper," he whispered, already fading away "I give my duty to you and hope that you shall treat it well and use it wisely."

He vanished with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Odd isn't it?**

**I hope this wasn't too bad.**

**What is your opinion?**


	11. To Keep Away

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This plot bunny has been bothering me for a while, so I wrote this.**

**Doesn't mean I will actually write this fic.**

**Summary: Harry attempts to push everyone away when he arrives at the Burrow the summer before sixth year. But when Draco Malfoy, who happens to be staying there, manages to break through Harry's ice wall, what will happen? **

**Dunno if it will be slash.**

**Possibly not, maybe friendship**

**

* * *

**

Harry stared at the doors that lead to the Burrow with a slight frown on his face. He shouldn't be here; Dumbledore should know that, he was just letting the Weasleys fall into more danger with him around.

Just look at what happened to Sirius.

He shook his head, banishing the thought away. _'Don't think about that right now.' _He scolded himself as the door opened when Dumbledore knocked on it. He didn't have time to peek inside when he was brought into a huge hug by Molly Weasley.

Harry tuned everything out as Dumbledore explained why he was here earlier than usual and was led inside by his best friends mom.

"Are you hungry dear? You are too much thin right now, how about some soup?"

He nodded and gave a sheepish smile when he heard his stomach growl slightly. Truth be told he hadn't been eating right, he wasn't hungry that much these days, especially with the occasional nightmares and visions…

He waved good-bye at Tonks, who gave him a weak smile and left the house.

Harry let out a sigh as Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl in front of him.

"Harry, I know that you probably wouldn't actually listen to this but…" he spotted her hesitated "The order placed someone in our home, someone who refused to get the Dark Mark." Harry's eyes widened, Malfoy got away?

"I promise I'll be nice to him." Harry said, giving a smile he knew that was fake on the inside.

She gave him a strange look and he just traced his scar. Her eyes widened before a soft smile crawled onto her face "You were the one that told Dumbledore, weren't you?" she asked fondly, patting his cheek.

He just gave her a soft smile and went back to eating his food. His ears picked up a set of feet coming down the stairs. _'I bet its Ron….'_ He thought when the footsteps picked up _'Almost nobody could run like he does.'_

He shook his head, he was trying to keep his friends safe, which meant keeping away from them.

* * *

**Whoops, I guess this is a teaser then because I did not intend to leave it there.**

**Heh, I think I will make this into a story**

**When I finish the rest of my stories.**

**Ha.**


	12. Points of Life

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Hey, another story idea!**

**Darn Plot Dragon. Yes, my plot bunnies are now dragons.**

**Summary: After the war is over, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Draco decided that Harry needs a place to heal. So they decide to take him to Forks Washington (along with Teddy), to a house where Sirius and Remus live. But will Harry ever heal? And what happens when he falls in love? SLASH! Slightly AU in some parts.**

**

* * *

**

**Memory**

_It was dark, night had fallen making the stars shine brightly in the sky. A young man, the age of 17, sat in a chair, simply staring up at the night sky. He turned when he heard the familiar sound of a baby crying. _

"_Hello Teddy…" he murmured as he picked up a child from a crib. The child's bright blue eyes stared up at him, calming down at the sight of his godfather._

_A woman entered the room, he pale blond hair bouncing as she skipped slightly to stand next to the raven haired man. She tugged on his sleeve as she looked down at the green haired child. "We'll see your daddy soon Teddy…" she whispered with a slight smile._

_The man looked sharply at her; they were nearly the same size, his skinny frame showed heavily in the dim lighting. "What do you mean by that?" he asked her._

_She just gave him a dreamy smile and walked away._

_His emerald eyes watched her in confusion before turning to meet now pale grey eyes._

"_I'm just as confused as you are." He whispered before going over to sit in a rocking chair._

_

* * *

_

"Harry?"

He turned at the sound of his name, people nearly bumping into him at the airport. He met concerned grey-blue eyes and a wide grin crawled onto his face. He handed Teddy over to Draco and jumped into his godfathers arms.

"Hello Sirius." He said as he snuggled into the familiar warmth.

"How have you been, oh wonderful godson of mine?" Sirius asked, smiling.

Harry stepped back and shrugged "I've been okay, as long as were farther away from old Dumbles, and the Wizarding World, then it is perfect with me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his answer but said nothing.

* * *

**Wait, this is a teaser because the dragon stopped feeding me fish (ideas) after that last part.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Also, it will be slash, HP/EC**

**I dunno the other pairings….**


	13. A Better Life

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This is the creation of my plot dragon breeding with some of the sparkly unicorns in my head.**

**And that's when this baby was born.**

**Though, this is only a teaser. Of chapter one. Losers. Jk. NO HORCRUXES! THEY SUCK!**

**Summary: Harry Potter left the Wizarding World once he turned 16 and came into his inheritance. His two godfathers came along for the ride, their son in tow. What happens when Harry falls in love with a certain vampire? Slightly AU, SLASH!**

**

* * *

**

The Slytherin Locket bounced on his neck as he laughed at his godfather who decided it would be fun to carry their godsons on his shoulder. "Where are you taking me Sirius?" he asked and laughed again at a large bounce.

"To our new house of course!" came the reply from the animagus.

"New house?" Harry asked in mock surprise "I didn't know we were getting a new house, even though you two mentioned it about 500 times!"

"You kept count?"

"Of course I did, I'm the godson. What do you expect?"

Sirius chose not to say anything, which made Harry grin in triumph.

He was set down on the floor and stumbled a bit, forgetting his footing for just about a moment but stood up strait. As Sirius started searching for the keys to the house Harry began twirling his red and gold bracelet, the charms on it tinkling.

Emerald eyes narrowed when his hair was ruffled. Before he could even so much attack the person who touched his hair he was pushed inside the house. He let out a gasp, this house was simply beautiful…it was perfect.

The sound of giggling reached his ears and he held his arms out as Remus Lupin-Black walked inside the house. Instantly a child was plopped into his arms. Harry smiled down at his own godson (who currently had black hair, the exact match as Sirius's) Teddy Lupin-Black.

He spun the baby around with him, making him squeal with laughter.

Harry let out a sigh and walked over to the window. "Welcome to Forks Washington…" he murmured.

* * *

**Wow that was the teasiest teaser ever**

**Wasn't it?**

**Did you like it?**


End file.
